falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dala
|derived =Hit Points: 125 Critical Chance: 5 Melee Damage: 5 Unarmed Damage: 3.5 Poison Resistance: 50 Radiation Resistance: 8 |actor =Jocelyn Blue |dialogue =NVDLC03DoctorDala.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Doctor Dala is a pre-War scientist operating The Think Tank in the Big MT in 2281. Background Doctor Dala was the first head chief researcher of mineralogy who became a think tank to continue her work at the Big MT, such as studying Saturnite. When the Courier meets her, she's the expert on humanology and Lobotomite behavior, and has 211 doctorates from mineralogy and humanology to medicine and holodisk eidetic. Possessing a degree in Curiosity and Advanced Curiosity, Dala also has a fascination with the human body. This fascination also leads her to become very curious around the Courier and at times, excitable. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Welcome to the Big Empty: The player has to talk to Dala as with the rest of the think tanks to complete the quest. * Picking Your Brains: After completing Welcome to the Big Empty, the player needs to talk to Dala and the rest of the think tanks to complete this quest. * Coming Out of Her Shell: Dala would like to monitor your "biorhythms" and observe you as an organism. * He Came... And Went: Dala can start this quest by picking the right speech choices in conversation. * Old World Blues: If Klein can't be convinced otherwise, Dala, along with 2 other members of the Think Tank, are needed to convince Klein to give up trying to escape the Big MT. Effects of player's actions As long as the player completes "Coming Out of Her Shell" before confronting the Think Tank at the end of Old World Blues, she will side with the Courier if the option to have Klein consult with his colleagues is taken. Other interactions * Speech options can imply that she shows more emotion than the other doctors, especially if the Courier has the Lady Killer or Cherchez La Femme perk. * After completing Coming Out of Her Shell, you can return to Dala once a day for a "breather" (literally letting her watch you breathe) for some ammunition (depleted energy cells) in return. * If the Courier has an actual teddy bear in their inventory, new dialogue will be available. Inventory Notes * Dala appears to have an obsession with teddy bears: she admits to this and it is reinforced by evidence in Higgs Village, in House #104. * Apart from Doctor 8 she is the only one carrying a distinctive item. * Other members of The Think Tank refer to Dala's collection of formography, explained as obsession with the human body, as if it were a hoard of fetish material. * When Doctor Mobius comments on the things the scientists have forgotten, masturbation is probably aimed at Dala, due to her fascination with the human body and tendency to make noises of ecstasy. She also almost says "vibrator" instead of "vivisector" at one point. * If the Courier brings Dala a teddy bear, she will decline and explain that lobotomites are her teddy bears. Despite this, her home in Higgs Village and her room in The Think Tank are both filled with teddy bears. ** Originally, she was allegedly to have a favorite teddy bear, named Dala's teddy bear, but it was cut. Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances Dala appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes * You have the option of telling her "The Quick Scribe jumped over the Lazy Paladin" which is a line Christine says in Dead Money. This is a reference to a pangram, but not a true pangram itself, because it is missing several letters of the English alphabet. * Dala is a shortened form of Mandala, which means 'circle' in Sanskrit, another looping and infinite figure which follows the naming convention of the other members of the Think Tank. * Dala's statements regarding no standing on the green pipes is a reference to the movie Airplane! and the announcements in the terminal about the white zone and red zone. Bugs It is possible that you won't be able to initiate another "Breathing Session" with Dala after you have already done so once before. Gallery DalaHuman.png|Dala before becoming a think tank.Chris Avellone on Twitter References Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:Think Tank characters Category:Big MT characters de:Dala pl:Doktor Dala ru:Доктор Дала uk:Доктор Дала